Mai, Trunks y Vegeta
by angylopez
Summary: Vegeta no aceptaba por completo a la niña esa como la novia de su hijo, pero mientras eso no lo fastidara estaba bien; lastimosamente la mente pre-adolescente de Trunks ya le prestaba más atención a su novia que a su padre. ¿Esto le molestará al príncipe o le dará igual?
1. Chapter 1: Atención

Hi~

Esto está ubicando en las películas, o sea en las últimas dos xD Donde Mai y Trunks son pareja.

Sin más, espero que les guste.

Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama

* * *

Vegeta caminaba por los pasillos de su casa, luego de lo que pasó con Freezer se quedó un rato más en el planeta. No había visto a Trunks ni a Bulma en un buen tiempo, pero todo valdría la pena si era capaz de protegerlos, porque no soportaba el tener que mirar los ojos desilusionados de su hijo, al ver que no había nada que hacer más que resignarse a una muerte inminente; ni tendría que ver como maltrataban a su Bulma.

Si bien era lo bastante orgulloso para no admitir tan abiertamente sus sentimientos, tenía en cuenta que ser más fuerte era fundamental ―ya que ahora su razón no era solo ganarle a Kakaroto―, y de cualquier forma aunque quisiera negarlo había explotado de rabia cuando Bills arruinó todo, sin embargo eso ya no le importaba mucho. Desde hace rato tenía en mente si Trunks habría entrenado o se habría quedado de vago andando de arriba para abajo con su _novia_. Esa chiquilla que a su vista no tendría que ver con su hijo, primero ignoró el noviazgo pero si lo pensaba bien su hijo no tendría que andar con una _vulgar ladrona_.

Bueno así lo había notado en el cumpleaños de Bulma, ¿para qué una niña terrícola tendría un arma? Encima era lo suficientemente tonta ―o valiente― de amenazar la vida de Trunks con ello. Bufó mientras seguía caminando, buscaba su habitación para acostarse un rato, pero su travesía se vio interrumpida con la aparición de dos personitas.

Ella parecía caminar lentamente y él parecía caminar entusiasmado cerca de ella. Vegeta torció el gesto al verlos mientras que Mai paraba a causa de la helada mirada del padre de su novio.

―Bu-buenas… ―intentó saludar la "niña", pero el miedo le impedía si quiera procesar una frase coherente.

―¡Hola, papá! ―gritó Trunks entusiasmado, corrió a su padre y comenzó a caminar alrededor de él―. ¡Wow, sí que estás más fuerte! ¿Me enseñarás cosas nuevas? ¿Tienes sueño, papá?

El príncipe se llenó de victoria, su hijo aún no anteponía esa niña por encima de él. Todavía lo consideraba más importante, perfecto punto para el padre; sin embargo Mai se había sentido hecha a un lado y no le molestaba, era la excusa que estaba buscando para salir de ahí, porque después del intento del niño de intentar abrazarla ella se sintió molesta; sin dudarlo comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo sin correr.

Lastimosamente para cuando se dio cuenta cierto chico estaba frente a ella.

―Mai, ¿adónde vas? ―preguntó frunciendo un poco el ceño―. ¿No íbamos a comer pastel?

―Estás muy ocupado con tu papá, mejor pasa tiempo con él.

El pequeño semi-saiyajin la miró confundido.

―No, no, no ―respondió mientras la tomaba de la mano―. Mi papá está cansado de su largo viaje, quiere dormir ―inventó lo primero que se le vino a la mente, seguro su padre entendería―, no voy a molestarlo. Además me prometiste que pasaríamos todo el día juntos.

―Yo no prometí nada ―respondió desafiante―. Me quiero ir ―empezó a caminar de nuevo pero ésta vez más enojada.

―¡Espera! ―gritó para después correr tras ella.

Vegeta se quedó como una piedra a medio pasillo, era la primera vez que su hijo lo ignoraba olímpicamente para ir a tras una chiquilla torpe. ¡¿Qué clase de humillación era esto?! No, sería la primera y última vez que su hijo lo hacía a un lado, después de todo él era un héroe para su hijo, ¿o no? Su mente se hizo un lío y bufó molesto.

Lo que no imaginaba él, era que apenas era el principio de la adolescencia de Trunks.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Me gusta molestar a Vegeta con su hijo x'D Los fics sobre su relación padre-hijo faltan bastante, además de la pareja casi canon de Mai x Trunks. Sin más, me despido.

¡Nos leemos!

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	2. Chapter 2: Noviazgo Saiyajin

Hi~

Vengo a dejar esto, ¡espero que les guste!

Esto se lo dedico a mi amiga ( **Moon** , pondría entero tu Nick pero me da pereza x'D).

Ok~, sin más… les dejo el fic:

Los personajes de Dragón Ball Z/Super no me pertenecen le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

Esperaba ciertamente haber escuchado mal, simplemente no tenía ganas ni paciencia para explicarle a su hijo su pregunta, pero ahí estaba el muchacho intentando con tantas ansias saciar su curiosidad. Vegeta exhaló molesto para después mirar a su hijo a los ojos, era serio el asunto para el 'niño'.

―Vamos papá ―animó mientras le sostenía la mirada―. Contéstame ¿sí? ―se acercó más a él para lograr convencerlo―. ¿Cómo los saiyajin le pedían a una chica ser su novia?

Y esa infernal pregunta de nuevo… ¡Él no tenía como contestarle! Jamás le intereso porque su planeta se fue y no habría ninguna mujer de su raza. ¿Qué caso tenía saber esa información? Siempre se le hizo estúpido, ni si quiera pensaba en estar con alguien hasta que apareció Bulma y lo cambió todo ―aunque no fuese que él lo anticipara, no estaba muy seguro como pasó todo―, solo sabía una cosa… Bulma era lo suficientemente obstinada para aguantarlo, él lo sabía perfectamente. Su mente divago un poco hasta que regresó a la realidad: su hijo esperando una respuesta.

Suspiró pesadamente y miró hacía el techo, ya que estaba en la comodidad de su cuarto.

―Mira Trunks… ―comenzó a hablar y se detuvo, bien ya le estaba hablando. ¿Qué demonios le iba a decir?

―¿Ajá? ―insistió impaciente el menor.

Entonces comenzó a darse cuenta que esa pregunta era por la niña odiosa esa, ¿May, Mei, Mia…? ¿Cómo rayos se llamaba? No importaba, la cuestión era que por culpa de ella estaba siendo hostigado por su hijo para contestarle una pregunta estúpida. En todo caso los saiyajin ni si quiera lo pedirían, o sea… Bueno, no tenía ni idea pero seguro no había tanta 'estupidez' como en la tierra. Instintivamente volteó a ver a su hijo, y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió.

―Haz lo que te dé la gana ―respondió con simpleza mientras cerraba los ojos.

Su hijo parecía estar analizando su respuesta, pasó medio minuto para que al muchacho se le iluminaran los ojos.

―¡Claro! Es porque técnicamente ahora… tú eres como el Rey y yo el Príncipe, ¿no?

Vegeta abrió los ojos, esa conclusión era bastante acelerada. Iba a protestar cuando su hijo le sonrió y le soltó un 'Gracias papá, eres el mejor' mientras salía de la habitación; ¿qué importaba ahora? Igual… ni que fuera a hacer algo estúpido.

* * *

Una hora más tarde el saiyajin había bajado para comer algo, cuando pasó por la sala vio hacia la ventana y observó un espectáculo bastante ridículo: Trunks estaba al parecer cargando a Mai mientras la llevaba a quién sabe dónde, ella estaba muy sonrojada e intentaba gritarle que la dejase, pero no era escuchada. Como sus gritos eran enormes pudo oír que su hijo planeaba llevarla a quién sabe dónde para casarse, esto hizo que exhalara fuertemente… ¿Qué tenía ese niño en la cabeza? Sin más, agarró el bote de leche y el helado favorito de Bulma. Tal vez estaba a tiempo de llamar a Wiss para que se lo llevara de ahí antes de que su esposa apareciera para gritarle que dejara de decirle cosas tan 'tontas' a Trunks ―además de haber tomado su helado―.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Por si se preguntan… Vegeta no huye de Bulma, simplemente no quiere escucharla gritar xD Hice una referencia al manga de Dragon Ball Super (Capítulo 6 o 7) ahí el príncipe indica que solo una mujer testaruda aguantaría su sangre saiyajin, y sí… fue a Goku a quien le dijo esto xD No pensaba subir otro… Pero el tema sí da para más. En fin~ ¡gracias por sus Reviews/Comentarios! Esperemos a ver qué otra cosa se me ocurre.

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	3. Chapter 3: Volar

¡Hi~!

Vengo a dejar este capítulo más largo que los demás, disfruten la lectura c:

¡Gracias a todos por sus comentarios! ^^

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Capítulo III**

Trunks observó de reojo a su 'novia' ―para él lo era, aunque ella le diera por negarlo―, desde hace rato quería llevarla a algún lugar especial, pero no se le ocurría algo. Así que había estado sentado con Mai en el jardín comiendo unos pastelillos traídos por su abuela; le fascinaba verla porque era tan linda, ni hablar de su personalidad. Ella era sumamente diferente, inclusive soltaba frases extrañas sobre su edad o le decía constantemente 'Niño', sin embargo eso nunca le importaba; además era gracioso verla sonrojarse.

Era la niña más rara que había conocido en su corta vida, tenía amigos extraños y parecía que no le era tan raro que él pudiera hacer lo que hacía, es decir: volar, poder destruir edificios si quisiera, levantar cualquier cosa pesada, transformarse en _una especie superhéroe rubio_ y lanzar bolas de poder a su antojo. Bien, al principio sí la asombró un poco ―bastante―, pero no se había apartado del todo de él; hasta parecía aceptarlo, y de cierta manera _lo utilizaba_ como amenaza ante cualquier peligro.

Tenía que admitir que era muy difícil convencerla, sin embargo terminaba cediendo, y eso era porque él era Trunks Briefs, siempre solía obtener todo lo que quería, y aunque a veces no salieran las cosas como quisiera, posiblemente terminaba favorecido; aunque… existía alguien con quién no siempre lograba salirse con la suya.

Exhaló fuerte, observó alrededor dándose cuenta que su padre estaba saliendo de la casa, volando a quién sabe dónde. Entonces, recordó que él era con quién casi nunca lograba obtener lo que quería, si bien su mamá daba _miedo_ , terminaba por darle lo que quería con el tiempo; sin embargo su padre era demasiado firme, bien había podido entrenar con él, que lo llevara de vacaciones junto a su madre, que le diera algunos consejos, e incluso recordaba bastante bien cómo le costó que le enseñara a volar.

De pequeño no recordaba mucho como eran las cosas en su casa, pero habían cosas que sí podía asegurar: su relación con su padre era muy diferente a la de ahora. Por alguna extraña razón de pequeño miraba a su padre de forma lúgubre, hasta que un día después de tanto rogarle por enseñarle a volar, su padre cambió a estar menos sombrío; entonces su distante relación se fue uniendo más, hasta parecía estar más cercano a su madre.

No pudo evitar sonreír con melancolía, siempre encontraba a su papá como alguien genial y súper poderoso, aunque fuese difícil relacionarse con él en un principio. Un sonido lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, observó que a su lado Mai estaba arrancando el pasto, parecía nerviosa.

―¿Te pasa algo? ―preguntó Trunks con cautela.

Ella le miró de forma extraña, como si fuera un alienígena ―bueno lo era, pero no totalmente―, frunció el ceño al no recibir respuesta. Escuchó un suspiro y luego un tartamudeo:

―Estuviste callado mucho tiempo ―señaló nerviosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos―. Nunca te callas, así que pensé qué…

―No te preocupes, sólo recordaba ―explicó el niño mientras le sonreía―. Así que… ¿estabas preocupada? ―preguntó coqueto, mientras le guiñaba el ojo. Mai se sonrojó demasiado.

―¡Claro que… ―gritó mientras evitaba la mirada de su 'novio'―, sí! ―terminó por aceptarlo, daba igual―. ¿Qué recordabas? ―cambió de tema rápido, no quería más preguntas sobre el asunto.

―Cosas sobre mi papá ―respondió con honestidad, ella le miró de forma curiosa.

Mai no sabía que comentar, el papá de Trunks siempre le pareció alguien extraño, distante y sobre todo muy peligroso. Es decir, era parte del grupo conformado por Bulma y Goku, seguramente era igual de raro que los demás; jamás le había preguntado al niño sobre sus padres, por más curiosa que fuera no se atrevería a preguntar eso. Primero por ser algo que seguro no entendería, segundo porque ello llevaría a una especie de tema incómodo y tercero, pues… no sabría que comentar sobre eso, exactamente como ahora.

Y el silencio siguió sin que la niña hiciera algún tipo de oración.

―Oye ―llamó el semi-saiyajin―, ¿no harás ningún comentario respecto a mi padre?

―No… ―respondió con sinceridad―, no he cruzado palabras con él ―indicó tratando de zafarse del asunto.

―Lo sé, pero presiento que no te agrada.

¿Qué no le agradaba? ¡Ja! Le tenía miedo, dos cosas muy distintas, pero eso no se lo diría. Ella sería más reservada.

―No es eso ―le aseguró firme.

―¿Tiene que ver con lo que me contaste la otra vez? ―preguntó Trunks suspicaz―. Es decir, eso que de todo lo que hace mi familia y sus amigos te parece extraño.

―Algo así ―afirmó mientras le miraba―, no es normal, pero tampoco es como si no hubiera visto cosas peores en mi vida ―recordó a ese mono gigante, de sólo pensarlo le temblaban las manos―. Tampoco se ve que le agrade a tu padre ―señaló lo obvio, aunque parecía que a ese tipo nada le agradaba.

―¡No, cómo crees! ―exclamó jovial―. Es sólo que él no es de socializar, siempre ha sido así.

Una parte de su mente le decía que no preguntara más, sin embargo tenía una necesidad de saber más de la familia de Trunks, en especial de ese ser extraño al que admiraba.

―¿Por qué? ―preguntó con suavidad.

―Oh, es una larga historia ―respondió mientras se acostaba en el césped―. No me la sé toda, sólo lo importante… se supone que mi padre ―se quedó a medias, pensando en si contarle algo tan importante y familiar, bueno… Gohan le había dicho a Videl, incluso pasó por tantas cosas y aún no eran novios, ¿por qué él no podría decírselo a su novia? No lo dudó más―, es un alienígena ―lo dijo y la reacción de ella era increíble y graciosa.

Había abierto los ojos, la boca, su mirada estaba ida y parecía pensar si era verdad, lo otro era que se había puesto más blanca de lo normal. Se rio al ver esa imagen, era muy divertido.

―¿Q-Qué?

―Sí, eso ―afirmó entre risas―. Al igual que el señor Goku, ambos pertenecen a otro planeta que ya no existe.

―Pe-Pero… eso quiere decir… que… ―se trababa entre sus palabras, eso explicaba ya muchas cosas. ¡Aun así era muy difícil de creer! Aunque repensando las cosas, un ser con apariencia de gato había destrozado gran parte de la casa y derrotado a más de la mitad de los amigos extraños de Bulma, ¿por qué tanta sorpresa? Movió su cabeza de un lado para otro, se estaba relajando y saliendo de su reciente shock―, ¿tú eres un alienígena entonces?

―Mitad ―aclaró sonriente―, por eso soy muy _fuerte_ ―recalcó lo último, le encantaba impresionarla con sus habilidades.

―Eres más raro de lo que pensé ―se cruzó de brazos y se levantó―. Creo que ya es hora de irme.

―¡Espera! ¿No quieres que te lleve volando?

―¡No, no! ―respondió rápido, le daba miedo el pensar en la caída.

―¡Oh vamos, no seas tan amargada!

―¡No, ni se te ocurra, niño!

―¡Llámame, _Trunks_ , tenemos la misma edad!

Siguieron discutiendo un rato más, eso pararía hasta que uno de los dos cediera.

* * *

Vegeta había salido volando hacia el desierto donde solía entrenar, sólo que esta vez quería meditar. Sus últimos entrenamientos habían sido muy duros, pero con buenos resultados; se supone que debía relajarse una vez estando en su casa, sin embargo no había podido. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, la principal era su familia… Bulma aprovechaba el tiempo que tenían para pasarla juntos y eso no le molestaba, lo que lo tenía pensando era el comportamiento de Trunks.

No quería que su hijo abandonara sus entrenamientos, tenía potencial y podría llegar muy lejos si entrenaba, el problema era que era muy consentido, hacia lo que quería, jugaba demasiado y Bulma parecía estarlo preparando para ser el presidente de la compañía, aunque era fuerte, se convirtió en súper saiyajin a corta edad, era terco e inteligente. Bueno, el lado malo del asunto era que el mocoso ya de adulto no tendría tiempo de entrenar y eso le molestaba, ¿por qué perder tanto potencial? Sólo esperaba que la sangre saiyajin actuara y el niño al menos se molestara en tener interés todavía por las batallas cuando creciera. Aunque eso estaba difícil, los humanos se especializaban en perder en tiempo en 'estupideces', sería lógico que Trunks terminara sumergido en todas esas cosas que hacían los muchachos.

Y de cualquier forma, se sentía contrariado. Su infancia y juventud fue todo lo opuesto a la de su hijo, él no había tenido todo a su disposición, no había tenido a sus padres, tampoco a alguien que se interesara por su bien sin que tuviera algo a cambio, ni hablar de dinero y la buena comida; había sido tan humillado, encargado de hacer cosas ruines y siniestras que en su momento disfrutó, hasta que llegó a la Tierra, conoció a Bulma, se relacionó con ella y terminó quedándose para siempre allí.

¿Y se quejaba de eso?

Tal vez sería una vergüenza para su padre…

¡Bah! Al demonio con todo, jamás había tenido tanto en su vida, ni si quiera cuando era niño. Era respetado, poderoso, tenía comida y sobre todo donde entrenar ―¡hasta un maestro tenía ya!―.

Ah, y tenía familia. El punto más fuerte y justo donde el cambió comenzó, pero había ocasiones en que quería escaparse del estrés que le generaba Bulma y el resto, ¿qué importaba si el mocoso quemaba la alfombra? Al menos no había roto la pared, ¿y qué si se comía todos los dulces de la alacena? Los saiyajin comen miles de veces más que los humanos, ¿por qué no dejaba de quejarse de la falta de castigos que le daba a Trunks? Ella en serio no quería conocer la clase de castigos que pasaban por su cabeza, ¿por qué diablos Bulma se quejaba de la despreocupación por todo de su suegra? Al menos esa señora era la única que lo respetó todo el tiempo ―aunque siempre lo terminaba tratando con demasiada cercanía―, ¿por qué demonios su suegro tenía demasiados animales? Ah, y lo más nuevo en su _familia_ , ¿cada cuánto tenía que ver Trunks a la mocosa esa para estar bien y concentrado en los entrenamientos? ¿Por qué a Trunks le gustaba una niña ladrona? ¿Cómo llegó esa niña a su casa durante la fiesta? ¡¿Por qué la _novia_ de su hijo tenía como amigos a un perro parlante y a un ser azulado?!

Oh… Demasiadas preguntas, inhaló y exhaló tratando de relajarse. Intentó mantener la mente en blanco, después de estar sin hacer nada por más de quince minutos, empezó a levitar.

Voló de regreso a casa, al llegar notó a su hijo gritándose con… ¿Mai? Sí, algo así era su nombre.

Luego de verlos por cinco minutos, su hijo levitó lentamente mientras le decía quién sabe qué a ella, Vegeta se acercó un poco más para escuchar mejor, notó como la mocosa le miró un instante y pareció asustarse, Mai inmediatamente desvió la vista, gritó algo como « _¡Trunks, no te vayas!»_ para después colgarse de la pierna del aludido e irse junto a él mientras gritaba del miedo por la velocidad.

Esa escena le trajo varios recuerdos, uno en especial…

Cuando Trunks quiso aprender a volar, le insistió tanto que estaba a punto de irse al desierto y no regresar hasta dentro de un mes, sin embargo una vez antes de poder largarse para evitar escucharlo, su hijo se aferró a su pierna, intentó volar para zafarse de mocoso, dio patadas, intentó quitárselo, le gritó, le ordenó, no quiso ir con Bulma para buscar ayuda, y terminó cediendo a lo que tanto le pidió.

Fue increíble lo terco y determinado que llegaba a ser Trunks, y por eso es que luego de enseñarle a volar, se dio cuenta de que tal vez podría enseñarle otras cosas. Poco tiempo después regresó a entrenar luego de pasar dos años sin hacer nada, había superado esa fase estúpida de depresión: « _duelo»_ como le llamaban los humanos.

Regresó a su casa y se pasó paso por la cocina para comer algo. Quizá dormiría un poco y al rato, le preguntaría a Trunks qué tan fuerte se había vuelto.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Es el más largo que he escrito. Estoy muy inspirada para escribir sobre Trunks x Mai, esto es gracias a _**Kuraudea**_ **,** una muy buena escritora ―su fic sobre esta pareja es sumamente lindo―, y sí… lo escribí mientras leía su fic xD ―todavía me falta terminar de leer todo el final, siempre me interrumpen o me distraído escribiendo jaja―

 **¡A** gradezco mucho a SophyBrief! Tus Reviews son tan lindos, ¡cuando pueda te dejo Reviews en tus fics! Ya me había leído un One-Shot que habías escrito, escribes súper bonito :D

Vegeta es muy complicado de escribir, en serio… Tengo otro One-shot padre-hijo que voy a escribir y subir dentro de poco ―o mucho, depende xD―

Estoy consciente que en este capítulo Vegeta y Trunks no convivieron como tal. Iba a poner el Flashback sobre el berrinche de Trunks pero no sé, me pareció mejor así.

No sé si cambiar el resumen y mejor dejarlo como 'Momentos entre Trunks y Vegeta' o lo que sea, pero obvio no quitaré a Mai, ¡eso no! xD Lo estoy pensando, bueno…

¡Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado, en todo caso se agradecen sus Reviews, Fav y Follow.

 **¿** Reviews **?**


	4. Chapter 4: Presentimiento

¡Hi~!

He aquí el siguiente One-Shot. Tenía pensada otra idea, pero eso lo dejaré para la siguiente ocasión.

¡Notas/Avisos!

1# Cada capítulo/One-Shot/Drabble, ocurren sin orden cronológico. O sea, esto puede ir antes o después del capítulo anterior.

2# ¿Vieron el capítulo de DBS? Muchos sucesos y sobretodo, algo con qué escribir xD

3# Este es el más largo que he escrito, como que con cada capítulo aumenta el número de palabras jajaja

4# Le hice una portada al fanfic, ya que bueno, el título dice Mai, Trunks y Vegeta, y ella hacía falta en la portada. Y como no encontraba un fan-art que le encajara improvise uno.

5# Disfruten la lectura ^^

Los personajes de Dragon Ball Z no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Akira Toriyama.

* * *

 **Capítulo IV**

Mai seguía sin ver al rostro al niño que tenía allí, estaba bastante molesta y sobretodo, muy avergonzada. Ese pequeño pervertido había intentado tomarle la mano para después abrazarla, ¿por qué un niño de su edad tenía que actuar así con ella? Frunció el ceño, evitó girar su vista hacía él, porque si era sincera consigo mismo, de alguna manera Trunks lograba hacerla perdonarlo, dejándole pasar la mayoría casi todo.

Y aunque lo negara una y mil veces, siempre regresaba. Era una especie de círculo vicioso, donde terminaba acompañada por él, molesta por algo que le pidió y regresando al principio; porque ya sea Mai tenía que buscarlo o el pequeño Brief se las arreglaba para encontrarla. Entrecerró los ojos al escuchar su voz de nuevo diciéndole que estaba aburrido de estar viéndola sin hablar, exhaló y siguió ignorándolo.

—¿Seguirás molesta, Mai? —preguntó quejumbroso—. No fue para tanto… en serio… —se acercó a ella, le tocó el hombro y ésta se alejó de él.

—Ya te dije que no me gusta que hagas eso —le recordó.

—¿Qué? ¿Tocarte? —volvió a cuestionar—. Mi mamá lo hace todo el tiempo con mi papá, ¿qué tiene de malo?

La niña le miró indignada.

—¡Ellos están casados! —gritó volteándolo a ver, estaba sonrojada.

—Sí, pero tú eres mi novia —resolvió con facilidad.

—Deja de recordármelo.

Mai estaba incómoda por eso, rememorando que en efecto, ella aceptó ser su "novia" pero no porque quisiera. En realidad, Trunks se las arregló para forzarla a ser algo, porque ella era inteligente y tenía un plan efectivo que tendría que haber salido bien, pero con ese niño todo le salía al revés, hasta terminó en una incómoda cena "familiar", donde la presentó como su novia oficial; se estremeció al recordarlo. Bulma no le agradaba mucho, y el papá de su "novio" le daba miedo. Agitó su cabeza y regresó a lo que estaba.

—Entonces, ¿vienes conmigo o te quedarás aquí? —volvió a preguntar el pequeño de cabellos lila.

—Me quedaré, tengo que ayudar al señor Pilaf a encontrar las esferas.

Trunks iba a reprocharle, hasta que vio la mirada firme de ella. Suspiró resignado, no había nada con qué convencerla si Mai ya tenía todo decidido, así que prefirió hacer caso.

—Bien, iré a jugar con Goten —avisó mientras empezaba a volar.

La vio por última vez, desde donde estaba miraba su pequeño cuerpo caminar alrededor del pasto y árboles de esa montaña. No estaba muy seguro de dejarla sola; se planteó de nuevo si debía o no irse, frunció el ceño, observó que Pilaf y Shu estaban por ahí, bastante cerca o al menos lo suficiente para que Mai estuviera bien.

"No debería ni preocuparme", pensó arrancando por completo su vuelo.

Llegó a su casa, donde estaba su mejor amigo jugando con una pelota. Trunks descendió y empezó a conversar con él, luego de eso entraron a la casa, buscaron los mejores juguetes del mayor y siguieron en lo suyo. Siempre les gustaba pasar tiempo juntos, el pequeño Brief podía confiar plenamente en Goten y viceversa, se tenían para las mejores o peores situaciones, y sus familias eran las más extraordinarias del planeta.

Además, no existía ni existiría alguien más con quién jugar así, ni con quién divertirse o meterse en problemas. Siempre podría olvidarse de lo demás si jugaban un buen rato, algo similar a lo que le pasaba cuando estaba con Mai, sin embargo lo que le ocurría con la niña era extraño, divertido y hasta complicado.

¿Le gustaba? Mucho.

¿La entendía? Para nada.

¿Eso afectaba lo que sentía? No.

¿Quería quedarse con ella para siempre? ¡Por supuesto!

¿Ella lo aceptaría?

"Pues… no lo sé, pero… ¡siempre logro convencerla de hacer cosas! A lo mejor sí aceptaría", pensó mientras jugaba un videojuego con su mejor amigo.

Pasados unos cinco minutos sintió algo extraño, el personaje de pelea que había escogido se quedó sin moverse, porque él ya no había tocado el control. Algo pesado cayó en su estomago, una sensación angustiosa le pasó por la garganta y finalmente, una punzada en el corazón le llegó. No era un dolor físico que podría dañarlo, pero era horrible; sin mencionar que por alguna razón que no entendía, su novia apareció en su cabeza.

"Mai…", recordó y miró sus manos.

—Oye, Trunks —llamó su mejor amigo preocupado—. ¿Estás bien?

—No —respondió rápido, se levantó de su lugar y miró a la ventana—. T-Tengo que ver a Mai.

Goten lo observó sorprendido.

—¿No dijiste que ella no te quería cerca hoy? —preguntó confundido.

—¡Lo sé, pero algo pasó! —explicó revolviéndose en cómo decirlo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es que sólo lo sé —volvió a responder bastante alterado.

—¿Quieres que vayamos a buscarla?

El pequeño Brief no supo que contestar, podría simplemente estar teniendo esa cosa porque sí. Sin embargo, Mai no salía de su cabeza y necesitaba verla.

—Sí.

Pausaron el juego, salieron volando por la ventana; Trunks los guió hasta donde la última vez que la había visto, cuando llegaron no había rastro de ella, ni de Pilaf o Shu. La expresión en el rostro del más grande se deformó, el pequeño Son le sugirió seguir buscándolos por separado, él aceptó tomando cada quien su camino.

El semi-saiyajin estuvo buscándola por los alrededores, hasta que llegó a una zona rocosa del lugar. Asustado por lo que se encontraría, descendió un poco y observó si no había rastro de alguno; miró a Pilaf gritándole a Shu, pero no de forma graciosa. Eso le dio mala espina, se fue tan rápido que cuando los otros dos lo vieron, se sorprendieron demasiado.

—¿D-Dónde está Mai?

Su tono tartamudo denotaba su preocupación. Pilaf miró hacía la terminación del suelo de donde estaba, mientras que Shu miró hacia abajo.

—¡Díganme! —insistió en saber.

—¡Está allá! —respondió Pilaf.

Trunks vio hacía donde él había apuntado, observó que había una especie de abismo, no lograba ver que había al final de éste, pero no se quedaría sin saberlo. Bajó volando ignorando los gritos del perro o del enano, cuando alcanzó el final del lugar notó que había un pequeño lago; sin titubear se metió en él buscándola, intentó concentrarse para encontrar su ki, así como su papá le había enseñado, una pequeña energía desvaneciéndose se encontraba cerca de él. Nadó con precisión hasta donde lo sintió, miró a Mai desmayada y la tomó entre sus brazos.

Voló de nuevo a la superficie, encontrándose otra vez con los amigos de su novia. Ellos corrieron a ver a su compañera, ésta no respondía con nada.

—¡Hay que hacer algo! —gritó Shu.

En la cabeza de Trunks pasaban miles de ideas, pero decidió tomarla en sus brazos y salir volando de ahí; en lo que volaron su novia tosió y soltó agua, algo que lo hizo sentir mejor, sin embargo escuchó que se quejaba de dolor y regresó a estar dormida.

Volvió a su casa, donde se topó con su mamá y su padre, ellos estaban conversando. Cuando lo vieron entrar, Bulma se asustó.

—¡Trunks! ¿Qué pasó?

El pequeño comenzó a lagrimear, sin poder responder con exactitud lo que sucedió.

—Y-yo, la encontré, estaba ahogándose —logró soltar.

Su mamá logró conseguir lo necesario para atender a la niña; Trunks miraba como iban y venían cosas médicas, así como a su progenitora ir de un lugar a otro, mientras llamaba a un doctor. Su vista se fue hasta la camilla donde estaba su novia, tomó su mano cuando estuvo ya cerca, la apretó y se lamentó de no haber estado ahí, para ella, protegiéndola. Así como su padre a su madre; rogaba en su interior que Mai abriera los ojos, le miraba y le reclamara cualquier cosa.

Vegeta estaba recostado en una pared, mirando a su hijo sufrir por una mocosa. Suspiró, dejó de estar ahí y avanzó hacía los niños; cuando estuvo detrás del niño le tocó el hombro y lo miró.

—Sí, papá, ya sé —reclamó el pequeño—. Los saiyajin no lloran —Trunks se limpió rápido las lágrimas—. Y yo no estaba llorando, algo en mi visión me molesta —se justificó, quitó la vista de su padre y volvió a Mai.

El príncipe resopló.

—Lo que sea, Trunks —habló como si no le importara—. No llores si quieres —susurró lo suficiente para que su hijo escuchara y funcionó.

Bulma llegó junto a los abuelos del menor, llevaron a la niña a otra habitación donde había más medicina y un doctor pudiera atenderla. A él no lo dejaron quedarse para estar con su pareja, se enfureció, le rogó a su mamá y la científica no sabía ni cómo decirle que no. Entonces, Vegeta apareció para calmar las cosas.

—Deja que tu madre se haga cargo, vete a tu habitación —sentenció y se fue.

El semi-saiyajin ya no reclamó; se fue tan triste y deprimido hasta su cuarto. Cada segundo que pasaba se sentía doloroso, estaba nervioso por si no sobrevivía; por una parte estaban las esferas del dragón… ¡sí, eso! Es decir, mientras Mai no se enfermara por la caída, todo estaría bien. Se relajó recordando que también estaban las semillas; inhaló y exhaló más tranquilo.

Por un instante había estado demasiado preocupado, escuchó unos pasos hacía él y miró a su mejor amigo.

—¿Adónde fuiste? —cuestionó un poco molesto—. Me dejaste allá, tuve que traer a ese tal Pilaf y Shu.

Vio a su amigo hacer un puchero y sonrió.

—Mai estaba ahogándose, la salvé y la están atendiendo ahora —explicó sin mucho ánimo.

—¡Ah! Entonces sí tenías razón.

—¿Cuándo no la tengo, Goten? —preguntó presumido.

—Ah, cierto —cedió sin mucha revuelta.

Trunks le pidió a su amigo irse, estaba bastante ahogado emocionalmente. Goten se fue y le dijo que volvería al siguiente día, para saber del estado de Mai; el niño de cabellos lila se fue durmiendo poco a poco.

* * *

Se levantó durante la madrugada, Vegeta solía dar un par de vueltas cuando no podía dormir, y esa noche y las anteriores había estado haciendo lo mismo. La mocosa llama Mai llevaba mucho tiempo inconsciente, y su hijo Trunks había sido insufrible; por no decir que no paraba de ir y venir de la habitación de esa niña, con cosas para hacerla despertar. Sin mencionar a ese enano y al peludo perro andando por ahí, gozando de la casa y la comida en lo que su amiga estaba sin despertar.

Pero no podía quejarse, Bulma les había dado carta abierta a andar por ahí. Y mientras eso no interfiera con él, todo estaba bien; caminó sin rumbo fijo, pero en su subconsciente presentía a donde iba.

Terminó en la puerta de aquel cuarto, donde Mai era atendida. La puerta estaba entre abierta, la abrió un poco más y vio a su hijo, sentado en la silla, con su cara recostada en la mesa totalmente dormido. Seguro se había despertado a ver a la mocosa ladrona.

Se colocó en el marco de la puerta, miró la escena con nostalgia. No entendía mucho por qué, aunque en realidad Bulma podría saber la razón.

Vegeta no tenía en cuenta que, alguna vez él estuvo inconsciente, acostado en esa cama, mientras que Bulma también se había quedado dormida, esperando a que despertara y por alguna razón, se había preocupado por un asesino.

Él entró a la habitación, buscó por ahí un sábana y se la puso a su hijo. Lo observó dormir con el rostro preocupado; ¿quién diría que una niña tan rara podría provocarle tanto a Trunks?

No le dio más vueltas al asunto, salió de ahí, cerró la puerta y se fue otra vez a su cuarto; donde Bulma ya lo esperaba.

* * *

Mai abrió los ojos con dificultad; se perturbó un poco por la luz del lugar donde estaba. Observó sus brazos y luego su cabeza, estaba vendada. Intentó sentarse, pero sólo consiguió sentirse adolorida; se quejó en voz alta y miró a su alrededor.

Cuando vio a Trunks ahí, dormido, esperando por ella, su corazón se disparó. Le latió rápido y se sintió cálida.

—No puedo creerlo —masculló acostándose de nuevo.

El niño fue despertándose también, cuando la miró su alegría se desbordó. La niña sintió como era abrazada con fuerza por su novio.

—¡Estás bien, estás bien! —exclamó alegre sin soltarla.

—¡Tru-Trunks! —se quejó sonrojada.

—Oh, sí —recordó el menor, se apartó un poco y le sonrió—. Lo siento, se me olvida lo frágil que eres —soltó sin pensar, la mueca de disgusto de Mai le divirtió.

—Hum, lo que sea —susurró Mai, la cual cruzó sus brazos alrededor de su pecho—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve desmayada?

—No sé, cuatro o cinco días.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Eso creo —soltó sin preocupación—. ¿Quieres comer?

La niña simplemente asintió, desviando su mirada hacía el otro lado. Pilaf se molestaría con ella, estaba preparada para oír sus gritos y todo eso; apretó con fuerza la sábana y se lamentó por eso.

—¿Te pasa algo? —volvió a preguntar Trunks, cambiando su expresión de alivio a preocupación.

—N-No…

—¿Segura?

Mai volvió a verlo, él en serio estaba preocupado por ella, una "niña" con una mentalidad de mujer mayor. Aunque, viendo el asunto y el cómo reaccionaba, empezaba a creer que su madurez se iba de vez en cuando, a lo mejor ya ni actuaba tanto como mentalmente era. Se sintió todavía peor, observó a Trunks acercársele, bastante afligido por su estado de salud.

—Sí, niño.

—Soy Trunks —le recordó molesto y preocupado—. Si es por algo que dije, lo siento, ¿bien?

Ella se río con eso, era más complicado de lo que el niño comprendería. Aunque, viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, Trunks era más listo que el promedio, mucho más fuerte que un adulto e incluso podría verse más maduro —si se empeñaba en hacerlo— de lo que aparentaba.

Recordó que no estaba actuando como ella, al menos no como la Mai adulta. Estaba siendo una niña otra vez, y no le molestó por completo. En su pasada niñez, vivió cosas más aburridas hasta que decidió trabajar con Pilaf, cediéndole toda la diversión o cualquier cosa que una joven de su edad pudiera hacer.

¿Por qué no vivir otra vez, como debía? O más bien, ¿por qué no vivir por primera vez?

Su mente se sacudió, le sonrió al niño y éste también hizo lo mismo.

—Creo que tengo hambre —le comentó tímida.

—¡Te traeré el desayuno! ¿No te importa que coma contigo?

—No, ven si quieres.

El semi-saiyajin corrió tan rápido, dejándola descansar.

No muy lejos de ahí, Vegeta sonreía por ver a su hijo otra vez sonriente y energético. Ahora, podría entrenar tranquilo sin sentirse empático por la preocupación de Trunks.

* * *

Pilaf había visto la escena y la mitad se había ido, Shu le miró con curiosidad y se lanzó a preguntar:

—¿Está molesto con Mai?

Su jefe vaciló un poco en preguntar.

—No, da igual —respondió sin ganas.

El perro sabía que el ver esa escena, donde el hijo de Bulma estaba muy preocupado por su compañera los había conmovido. No existía nadie a fuera de ellos tres que se preocupara por su estado o algo. Bien, Pilaf podría ser muy egoísta, pero aquello que vieron podría conmover a cualquiera con sentimientos.

—¿No hablará con ella? —preguntó con cautela, Pilaf parecía confundido—. Sobre lo que vio.

El enano rodó los ojos.

—Ni tú, ni yo vimos algo, ¿bien?

Shu asintió y siguieron su camino hacia el patio de la Corporación Capsula.

* * *

 **(¡Extra! Por la aparición de Mirai Mai, y su relación con Mirai Trunks)**

* * *

Trunks contaba de nuevo las horas que llevaba esperando a que su mamá saliera de la habitación. No pudo evitar sentirse ansioso, y es que sólo Mai podía hacerlo preocupar de esa manera; ella solía arriesgarse demasiado, era capaz de dar su vida por él o su mamá. Y el que ahora, estuviera enferma desde hacía dos días le tenía preocupado, escaseaba la medicina y eso no ayudaba mucho.

Estuvo sin poder dormir bastante tiempo, sin mencionar que la había estado cuidado sin que su mamá se enterara. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía quedarse en su cuarto y hacer como que todo iba a estar bien, Mai siempre lo hacía preocuparse.

Zapateaba y zapateaba, escuchaba la voz de su mamá diciendo algo. Entonces, escuchó por primera vez desde hacía horas la voz de ella, se levantó de golpe de donde estaba sentado, vio la puerta abrirse y su madre le sonrió.

—Está mejor, puedes verla si quieres.

Trunks asintió y entró a la habitación, cuando la vio sonreírle y llamarlo por su nombre, su corazón se alivió y pudo permitirse volver a sonreír. Se sentó cerca de ella, mirándola acariciar al gato.

—Estuviste mucho tiempo dormida —comentó Trunks con torpeza.

Mai se río con eso.

—¿Sabías que los gatos domésticos duermen en promedio dieciséis horas diarias? —habló con tranquilidad, sorprendiendo al muchacho, ellos tenían una manera de conversar que siempre lo hacía sentirse muy cómodo—. Y los callejeros de tres a cinco horas.

—Eso no lo sabía —le siguió sin dejar de mirarla. Verla así, con esa energía al hablar, le comprobaba lo que ella le hacía falta, y se preguntaba si algún día eso acabaría, sacudió su cabeza y regresó a concentrarse en Mai.

—Sí, bueno. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve enferma?

Trunks desvió la vista al suelo.

—Pues, no mucho. Un par de días, nada más —señaló tranquilo, Mai se sorprendió por ese hecho.

—Lo siento, no debí enfermarme —se disculpó, dejó de acariciar al gato y lo dejó a un lado de ella.

—Está bien, te recuperaste rápido —volvió a verla a los ojos, ambos tuvieron esa sensación tan gratificante que conseguían sólo estando solos—. Eres muy fuerte.

Mai soltó una pequeña risa.

—En realidad, tú eres el fuerte aquí.

Ahora era el turno de Trunks reír.

—Bueno, ¿tienes un poco de hambre?

—¿Hay lo suficiente para mí?

El muchacho se acercó a ella sin dejar de sonreír.

—Siempre hay para ti.

Mai ya no dijo nada, disfrutando de la vista que tenía en frente. Trunks era por mucho, la persona más linda que conoció en toda su vida, y siempre lo sería.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

En definitiva, estoy muy contenta con esta pareja. ¿Ven cuanto me hicieron escribir? ¡Increíble! xD En serio, pensé que con Trunks y Mai no podría sacar mucho, siempre solía costarme un poco y ahora, me salen ideas y me gusta que pueda ser natural el escribir sus conversaciones. (Más las de Mirai Trunks y Mirai Mai)

Sé que el capítulo de DBS los ha dejado a todos impactados, yo suponía que algo le pasaría a Mai, pero no pensé que fuese a hacerse realidad. En fin, espero que esté viva, y al menos pude ver como se llevaban estos dos. El extra es porque quería escribir algo relacionado con ambas parejas, y el resultado está de más decirlo, me gusta.

Si sigo así, terminaré escribiendo siempre una contraparte de los Mirai por cada capítulo que suba xD

En fin, **¡gracias, muchas gracias por sus Reviews(Comentarios)/Fav(Favoritos)/Follow(Alerta) y por leer!**

Y este capítulo, salió más porque **SophyBrief** me recordó que tenía que seguir este fanfic. No es que lo olvidara, pero estoy atorada con otros fandoms, pero el de DBS se ha ganado mucho mi atención.

Bueno… gracias de nuevo por leer, espero que les haya gustado.

¡Nos leemos, suerte!

 **¿** Reviews **?**


End file.
